Gray x Juvia
by GRUVIA LOVER
Summary: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND SORRY IF I HAVE EANY SPELLING MISTAKES


GRUVIA

It was a natural sunny day in Mongolia Juvia was sitting alone Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza were sitting together eating breakfast when Erza saw Gray looking at Juvia "Gray!" Gray turned to Erza "yea what?" Erza gave a look "why wont you tell her?" "hmmmm what tell what to who?" Erza stud up and grabbed Gray and turned hem to Juvia "tell her that you love her" Gray started shaking "are you ok?" "what yea its just lyon is pissing me off". While Erza and Gray were talking Lyon went over and sat beside Juvia "Hey Juvia-chan" Juvia looked down at her knees "Lyon-san you don't have to use the –chan" Lyon looked amazed "ok sorry Juvia ammm do you wanna go on a date with me?" Lyon grabbed Juvias hand really tightly "Lyon-san this hearts Juvia can Lyon-san let go off Juvias hand" "first answer me" Lyon gave a freaky look Juvia got a fright "no let me go" "answer me" "ouch awwwh" Lyons hand got tighter when Gray heard the squek that Juvia made Gray went up to Lyon he lifted hem up "you bastard what did you do to Juvia" Juvia was sitting holding her hand crying Gray saw Juvia crying "you made Juvia cry you hearted my nakama you idiot!" Gray punched Lyon in the face he flewed out of the guild "don't ever touch Juvia I already told you don't go taking whats mine!" Gray screamed he went over to Juvia he grabbed her hand softly *Gray-sama said to Juvia nakama was that reall* "does it really hurt?" Juvia looked into Grays beautifull eyes "yes Juvias hand might be broken Gray-sama" "don't worry that bastard wont hurt you again not until im here" Juvia bit her lip she putted her head down blushing. Gray took a bandage out of the emergency box "there you go it should be better" Gray smiled at Juvia "Juvia thanks Gray-sama" Gray smiled he helped Juvia up "Juvia" Juvia looked at Gray "i was wondering if you want to…ammm go on a.." Gray swallowed "go on a date with me ?" Juvias face started to go red bright red "Gray-sama Juvia would love to" Gray started to blush "ill be here at 8" "ok sure Juvia will be here on time" Gray went and sat with the others. Lucy went up to Juvia "Juvia" "Lucy-chan thank god Juvia needs your help" "in what?" "Juvia dosnt know what to ware for the date with Gray-sama tonight" Lucy smiled "well lets go shopping then" they went to the mall and went to the best shop with the best drreses Juvia tried on lots of cloths it took hours until she found it she wore a black top with multy-coloured hearts and a very mini skirt Juvia looked at her self in the mirror "Lucy-chan how does Juvia look?" "you look awesome Gray is going to love it" Juvia smiled.

**AT NIGHT**

Juvia and Lucy went to the guild together when Juvia stopped in front of the door Lucy banged into Juvias back "why did you stop" "Juvia cant go in" "what why?" "Juvia is scared that Gray-sama wont like her and that Gray-sama wont have fun with Juvia" Lucy went in front of Juvia she putted her hands on her shoulders "look Juvia if he wouldn't like you then he wouldn't of punched Lyon and say to never come back and he wouldn't ask you on a date" Juvia looked up "Lucy-chan is right Juvia will do her best" "that's the Juvia" Juvia gave Lucy a smile and opened the door Juvia looked back once more Lucy was giving a thombs up "good luck" Lucy went off. Juvia walked in Gray sitting talking to Mirajane Juvia started walking when she was behind Grays back Mirajane told Gray to turn around he turned around and saw Juvia hes mouth opened Gray stood up and took Juvias hand "as you said not late" Juvia blushed they went out of the guild they walked on the path when the moon was shining bright "Gray-sama" Gray looked at Juvia "why did Gray-sama save Juvia?" Gray fell in a blush "well I saw Lyon hurting you and I hate to see my friends getting heart plus he cant just take you away from me…I meant us from the guild everyone would miss you I will miss the Juvia around me all the time" Juvia fell in a heavy blush "Juvia would miss Gray-sama to and the guild she can't live without Gray-sama" they were beside a little park "wanna go in there?" "sure Juvia likes the river here" Gray knew the park so he took her to a beautifull place beside the river there was a lot of trees Juvia nearly got lost "Gray-sama where are you?" "im here Juvia here grab on to my hand" Juvia grabbed hes hand and finnaly they arrived at the place the view was beautifull Juvia never realised the park was that high they could see all of Magnolia the lights were on in the city the river floating beside them Juvia looked up ate the stars Gray looked at her Juvias eyes were sparkled from the stars Juvia looked at Gray "the stars are beautifull" "Juvia things that to the stars calm Juvia" Gray grabbed Juvias face gentley "but there is one person that's shines brighter then the moon and the stars" "Gray-sama Juvia has to tell you something.." Juvia couldn't finish her sentence as Gray kissed her Juvia felt hes cool kiss when he finished Gray looked at Juvia she fell into a heavy blush "Juvia i…." Gray got cutted off "well well well if it isn't the love couple" Gray got Juvia behind hem when they grabbed her "JUVIA!" "Gray-sam…" they covered her mouth "you bastard let her go NOW!" Gray jumpet at Lyon with two swords stuck on hes arms but Lyon punched hem hard he fell he couldn't move hes eyes shutted "haha you can let her goo" they letted Juvia go she ran to Gray "Gray-sama wake up don't leave Juvia" her eyes were watered up her tears flowing like water from the tap "so Juvia will you love me" Juvia didn't answer she looked up at hem but something was different Juvias eyes turned red and her eyes were cat eyed shape she got up wings were growing out of her back and a tail was growing to "YOU HERTED GRAY-SAMA YOU HERTED MY NAKAMA YOU ARE GOING TO DIE L-Y-O-N" she growled Lyon now could only see a blue dragon Juvia roard and it was filled with light all Magnolia.

**AT THE GUILD**

Lucy heard Juvia "Natsu did you hear that?" Natsu sniffed "it's a dragon *sniff, sniff* and I smell Gray and Lyon"

"you hearted Gray-sama" Lucy ran out of the guild she knew it was Juvia when she arrived outside the light appeard she couldn't see eanything after that.

Morning came Magnolia was the same it was like nothing had happened Lucy woke up she looked around *haha what was that hmmm* she stood up and ran where the light appeard last night when she arrived she saw Juvia lying beside Gray "Juvia wake up" Juvia didn't move "Gray wake up!" Gray opened hes eyes he sat up with hes hands rapped around hes waste as he was in pain "Lucy agh what what happened?" Gray looked at Juvia who didn't move "Juvia my nakama wake up" Lucy looked at Gray he was really worried he got up no matter if he had pain he lifted Juvia up "Gray lie down your heart" Gray looked t Lucy "I don't care Juvia is more injured then I am come on lets go lets take her to the guild.

When they arrived at the guild master was looking at Gray who was carrying Juvia "master help they are both heart" Master looked at Lucy as she said that "come on we got a room with two beds" the master showed them the room "thanks gramps" Gray said it he lay Juvia down on the bed Gray stayed with her so did Lucy and Natsu "is she going to be alright" Lucy asked Gray with fear in her voice "I hope she will be". Hours had passed finnaly Juvia opened her eyes "Gray-sama" Gray looked up and stood up "Juvia are you alright?" Juvia looked at gray "Juvia is fine is Gray-sama alright?" "yea im fine" Gray leand closer to Juvia and gave her a little kiss on her lips "I was worried about you Juvia" Lucy and Natsu came back "Juvia !" Lucy went and hugged Juvia Natsu sniffed the air again "what is it Natsu?" Gray asked "I smell the dargon I smelled yesterday" he went closer to Juvia Natsu stopped he stood with hes eyes wide opened "Juvia is a dragon" Lucy and Gray looked at Juvia.


End file.
